A Samurai Valentine
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Follows What Could Have Happened- The Samurai Rangers celebrate Valentine's Day.
1. Lovely Afternoon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai._

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's day to all!_

* * *

><p>No one felt comfortable with Mike and Emily's Valentine's Day date.<p>

Not a soul in the house. Even Mike was slightly worried.

So Mia and Kevin rescheduled their date to an earlier time. They were going to have lunch instead of dinner, that way, if something happened, they would be there to help.

Both their cell phones were on and their Samuraizers were close at hand in case anything happened. The start of the date had been a little rocky, with their minds so focused on home, but Mia and Kevin slowly fell into the mood.

Kevin had the wonderful idea of going back to Jungle Karma Pizza. It was where they had gone on their very first date, and with their connection to RJ, he was sure they could get a last minute lunch reservation. RJ managed to do a little shuffling and Mia and Kevin were in, and they were being served by Theo, who had been their waiter on their first date.

Mia couldn't help but smile the entire way through, counting herself as one of, if not the luckiest girl on the planet. She reached across the table as the dishes were cleared and held Kevin's hand.

"I love you."

Kevin smiled back at her and squeezed her hand lovingly, "I love you too."

Mia suddenly pulled away and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small box and placed it on the table.

"I got you something. Valentine's Day isn't all about the girl. I'm traditional, but not that traditional."

"You didn't have to," Kevin said as he reached for the box. "I just wanted dinner with you… well, lunch now."

"Just open it," Mia smiled. Kevin did as he was told and opened the box.

He wasn't one for jewellery. It was impractical, really. As a swimmer, he knew how every little ounce could slow him down. As a swimmer, it was important to do all he could to make sure he could swim as fast as possible. As a Samurai, it was crucial he wore nothing that would slow him down. One second could mean the difference between life and death.

"Mike took a picture of us one night when we fell asleep together on the couch," Mia smiled as Kevin looked at the dog tag she bought him. Engraved on one side was a close up picture of him and Mia cuddled up together. "Mike found it recently and knew I was having a hard time finding something for you for today. He thought it would inspire me."

"I see it did," Kevin put the dog tags on around his neck. He wasn't one for jewellery but he could make this work. Mia was always the exception. He leaned over the table and kissed her, "I love it. Thank you."

"No kissing," they heard Theo joke as he approached the table with a dessert menu, "What do you think this is? Valentine's Day?"

"You're just grumpy because you're working," Mia smirked, snatching the menu from his hand.

"I'm making money and you're spending it," Theo replied back, "Who's really winning here?"

Mia pointed across the table, "I still am. He's paying."

Kevin smiled and checked the dessert menus, "I guess we can spring for a little extra…"

"It's on the house," Theo winked. Kevin and Mia looked up at him curiously before they both shook their heads.

"No, we couldn't do that. RJ already got us a seat here. Look how packed it is! He could have made…"

Theo leaned in closer to the table, "You guys are Power Rangers," he said, "Secret identities kind of suck. No one knows you're saving their lives. RJ got you in because you're friends. He's giving you free dessert because even the heroes with secret identities deserve a little thanks from time to time."

Mia and Kevin exchanged smiles and thanked Theo as he walked off. They were happy they had made connections with the Jungle Fury team; it was just unfortunate they lived so far away.

"So, what are we having?" Kevin cracked open the menu. Mia gave him a funny look. He shrugged his shoulders, "What? It's Valentine's Day. One chocolate cake won't kill me."

-Samurai-

"It must be hard," Antonio sat down on his stool in the common room and looked to Jayden, "It's lover's day and you're alone."

"So are you," Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

"But I'm not alone and in love," Antonio replied. "Don't lie to me, you're thinking about Amanda."

"I'm thinking about Mike and Emily."

"Amanda."

"Antonio…"

"Despite our protests, Mike and Emily have each other. Serena has Terran and a date with Mike and Emily. Kevin and Mia are out for lunch. Except for Mentor, they all have dates. You can't go out with Amanda, I'm lonely. Why don't we go out?"

"On a date?"

"As friends," Antonio said. "What? One gay man can't ask his bisexual best friend out without it being a date?"

"You're labelling me?"

Antonio shook his head, "If you don't mind, I looked into the labels. I figured a new set of eyes could help you out."

Jayden sighed. He closed the book he was reading and looked over to Antonio, "What did you find out?"

"Before I answer that, I want to ask a semi-personal question."

"Semi?" Jayden asked but shrugged his shoulders, "What the hell; shoot."

"Have you ever been attracted to a man? I won't judge. I can't judge. I've been attracted to a man."

Jayden sighed again, "Yes."

"I won't ask who," Antonio promised, "but being bisexual… you can be attracted to both sexes. You are attracted. It's a little more complicated than that…"

"It always is."

"But simply put: you have the ability to love someone regardless of gender. You can call yourself what you want, but right now, I think that term applies best to you. You've been attracted to a man, and you're attracted to a woman. Maybe it's not chocolate or vanilla. Maybe it's both."

"Can I look into it myself?" Jayden asked. Antonio nodded his head.

"Of course. Can we do something together for Valentine's Day? One friend hanging out with another friend?"

"Sure," Jayden smiled, "but I don't feel comfortable leaving the house."

"Neither do I," Antonio said as he cast a glance down the hall to Mike and Emily's bedroom, "But we don't have to leave the house to hang out.

"What do you propose we do?" Jayden asked with a smirk.

-Samurai-

As usual, neither Mia nor Kevin could keep their night all about themselves. They couldn't take advantage of the free dessert without including the rest of their team so they ordered extra. A little something for everyone back home, including Mike. They did leave a very generous tip as a thank you, though.

Mia carried the bag in her hand as she and Kevin walked through the park in Ocean Bluff. It was a change of scenery for her and Kevin, and it was nice getting away from home for a few hours.

Kevin couldn't help but fiddle with his dog tag. He loved them, and now, wherever he went, he had Mia with him. He still wore the watch she had given him for Christmas (the watch being the only accessory he wore because it kept him on time), but there was something special about having Mia's picture with him. It was like she was really right there with him.

And he couldn't forget where she was now. The dog tag was good for when she was gone, but he had her here now. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When they pulled away he looked down into her eyes. They were both smiling.

Suddenly he started to laugh. Mia looked to him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and walked side by side with her. He held her hand, "Remember when we first started dating? We thought there was a curse?"

"Bad stuff happened to the others when we dated," Mia nodded her head. "Mike, Jayden, and Emily were caught in that explosion last time we came to JKP."

"I was just thinking, if that curse still haunted us, this would be the moment where we got the call."

Mia smiled for a bit before she remembered her phone. She passed the dessert bag to Kevin and made sure she didn't miss any calls. Kevin chuckled.

"You worry too much. She's with Serena, remember?"

"It's not just Emily I'm worried about," Mia told him. "Mike's not totally at fault. I would have yelled at Emily too."

"Same here," Kevin nodded his head, "I think we've got to give her the Samurai safety speech again."

"She was just being a good Aunt," Mia said, "and Mike… he got scared. We all do stupid stuff when we're scared."

"I would never hurt you, though," Kevin turned to Mia.

"I know," she looked up at him with a smile, "but you're a different person. You're not Mike. Or Emily. They have their own lives and their own baggage and they'll have to learn to accept what the other person brings into the relationship. Mike's got anger problems; Emily's got Serena and Terran to think for."

"You really care about them, huh?" Kevin asked. He loved the green and yellow Rangers, but not as much as Mia seemed to.

Mia nodded her head, "Yeah."

"It shows," Kevin smiled, "I'm sure they appreciate it. Maybe not when you go all Momma Pink and scream their ears off…"

"Someone's got to put you guys in your place," Mia laughed.

"Do you remember a little while ago we started talking about kids?" Kevin asked. Mia nodded her head.

"I remember you weren't ready for that."

"Terran's enough for now," Kevin smiled, "but, when it does happen… you'll be an amazing mom. Our kids will be lucky. A girl then a boy, you wanted."

"You were actually listening?"

"Of course," Kevin chuckled, "the only time I tune you out is when you go on and on about those rom-coms. You know, I'm never surprised at the ending. It always works out."

"It's how it works out that's interesting," Mia insisted.

"Really? Because normally it's one of two ways. Either the guy acts like a real douche just when everything seems perfect, the whole relationship falls apart, and then he realises he was wrong and gets on his knees and begs her to take him back. She eventually does and they're back to happy."

"What's the other way?"

"She screws up, and wins him back. Usually it's just the effort that earns his forgiveness."

"So you've got these movies figured out, huh?"

"It's the same formula. Either A or B. Either way, someone screws up, but you know they'll get back together."

"Fine, then," Mia crossed her arms over her chest teasingly, "We won't watch them anymore. But cuddling while explosions are going off in the middle of a bloody fight scene isn't really romantic. Besides, if you actually wanted to watch the movie, we couldn't do what we normally do when we watch movies."

Kevin blinked for a moment when he realised where this was going. Mia playfully began to walk off.

"But if the movies really bug you that much…"

"Stop being right all the time," he groaned as he followed her. She turned around and smirked.

"But it's fun. You get that annoyed look on your face and it's cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, then; prove me wrong. I don't think I'll ever be able to catch you."

"No tricks!" Mia called but it was too late. Kevin was coming after her. She laughed and took off running. She had to prove him right… or wrong… she wasn't exactly sure, but regardless, she didn't want the chase to end this soon. It was half the fun.

-Samurai-

"Remember the pranks we used to pull on Ji as kids?" Antonio asked, pulling out a decorative heart from a box. He hung it from the ceiling of Ji's bedroom.

"I used to get in so much trouble," Jayden nodded his head. "Ji really didn't like you."

"I can understand why," Antonio looked around the room. He and Jayden had spent the afternoon decorating Mentor's room with as much Valentine's Day junk as they could find in the stores, "I can be very annoying when I want to be."

Jayden chuckled and smiled, "Yeah, but that's a good thing about you."

"I'm annoying?"

"You know how to have fun. I'm lucky to have you, Antonio."

"Don't get all mushy on me now, fearless leader," Antonio said as he flicked a hanging cupid, "This Valentine's Day junk is getting to your head, huh?"

"I'm serious," Jayden set down the streamer of hearts, "I know I'm new to the whole relationship and love thing, but I'm not stupid. Helping me without crossing a line… I know it's not easy."

Antonio shrugged his shoulder, "What's the point of being friends if I can't help you."

"I know you want to be more," Jayden said, "and honestly, Antonio, a part of me wonders if maybe we should try… I love you… but not like Amanda. It wouldn't be fair to any of us. It means a lot to me that you respect that, and it means a lot that you put your own feelings aside to help me. I'll remember that."

Antonio blushed, "It's what friends do."

"Not many people have friends like you," Jayden pulled out a cut out heart from the box and gave it to Antonio, "Happy Valentine's Day, Amigo."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jay."


	2. Never Give Up

This was the most important dates of Mike's life.

Not only did he have to impress the girl he wanted to one day marry, but he had to impress her sister. And he was far from being the impressive man she wanted to see.

He admitted he was wrong. While he would never take back being worried or scared for Emily, he knew he could have handled the situation a lot better.

Emily never should have gone out on her own to face Dekker, but she had come back safe and sound. She had known what she was doing and the risks involved. Mike should have been happy she had made it home. He should have been happy she had been strong enough to fight that battle and he should have told her, calmly, how he didn't like she ran off.

But Emily was the one person in the world who could keep Mike stable, and cause him to explode. He never wanted to do anything to hurt her or disappoint her, but the thought of her getting hurt pushed him over the edge. He regretted it a lot.

He felt something hit his back as he checked himself again in the mirror. He had to look good to make a good impression. He turned around and saw Emily standing in the doorway. She was pointing to a crumpled up ball of paper on the floor. Knowing she had been asked by Ji to remain silent while she recovered, he understood this was the only way she could communicate. He picked up the paper and opened it.

"_You look good. Can we just go eat?"_

He chuckled, "Your sister's joining us. She threatened to kill me if…"

Emily scribbled down another note on her notepad and held it up for Mike to see, _"I'll be the judge of whether or not you pass. She's just the bodyguard."_

"You think you need a bodyguard?"

"_I forgave, I didn't forget. You can't blame me for being a little scared."_

"I guess not," Mike sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Look, Em, before we go out there with everyone… can we talk alone?"

"_?"_

"I…"

"Are you two coming?" Serena asked, appearing behind Emily in the hallway, "I don't want to be stood up on a date that's not even for me."

She gently tugged Emily's arm, pulling her along to the kitchen. Mike sighed. He glanced at himself one more time in the mirror and then followed the sisters.

When he got to the kitchen, he didn't find what he was expecting to find. He knew Serena wouldn't leave Emily out of her sight, but he hadn't thought she would be sitting right at the table, between him and Emily. He thought she would be off to the side, watching and eating on her own.

He heard her whispering to Emily, "Breakups are hard. Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you aren't doing thing because you miss how things were?"

Emily nodded her head. Mike was happy to see he had someone standing up for him. He gave Emily a smile as he sat down across from her at the table.

"You look beautiful," he told her. In the corner of his eye he saw Serena rolling hers. He ignored her. This date was for him and Emily. He grabbed his napkin and put it on his lap. He didn't want to give Serena anymore reason to pick on him. Spilling food on himself would mean teasing whether she hated him or not.

He glanced back across the table at Emily, "Can we still talk?"

"_That's what dinner is for,"_ she wrote on her notepad.

"I want to explain why what happened… happened," Mike lowered his head in shame, "You deserve to know."

Emily gave him a look that told him to go on. Even Serena seemed intrigued. She leaned against the table and stared at him. It made his shutter but he continued on.

"I think it's obvious you scared me," he said and Emily started to write something down. He waited for her.

"_I'm sorry."_

"You don't have to apologize, Emy," Serena told her sister. Emily shot her a look.

"_I do. None of this would have happened if I had just told Mike what I was doing."_

"But…"

"_Shut up."_

Emily had pulled that message up from her lap, indicating she had it ready before the dinner even started. It seemed she knew she was going to need it. She turned back to Mike and offered him a soft smile.

Mike nodded his head, "We've had this talk before, Emily. We're a team. I have to accept the fact that you're going to do things I don't like, but we need to talk about them. How do you think I would have felt if your plan backfired?"

"_But it didn't."_

"I know it didn't. I'm happy it worked out and I'm proud of you for doing what we couldn't do. It seems you really got Dekker off our case. But can we please look at what could have happened? Dekker could have really hurt you. Even Serena agrees with me."

Serena seemed shocked Mike was including her. As much as she hated to agree with him, she had to nod her head.

"He is right. Something could have happened."

"How do you think I would have felt if, out of the blue, I heard you were dead?" Mike asked Emily. "How would I have felt if I hadn't gotten the chance to protect you?"

"_I don't need protecting."_

"But I want to do it, Em. I could be a fragile old man and you could be the best and strongest Samurai there ever was; I would still want to protect you. I love you."

"I'm going to throw up," Serena placed her hand in front of her mouth. Fortunately the food hadn't been served yet.

"_Shut up."_

Mike played with his hands. He had to tell Emily about the nightmare he had before attacking her but he felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"Just before you showed up… the worst case scenario popped into my head in a dream," he muttered, almost inaudibly. Dekker beat you. He figured out what you were trying to do and how you took Terran away from him. He beat you up… really bad. Then he… he started touching you."

"_How?"_

"In a way even I would never touch you," Mike answered. "He raped you, Em. He raped you and got you pregnant and there was nothing I could do about it. Just watch."

"_It was just a dream."_

"It could have happened," Mike clenched his fists. "He didn't let you go after that. The dream moved ahead… that's when I found out you were pregnant. He tied you to a tree. You couldn't move, you couldn't scream and your stomach… You were helpless. He was only keeping you alive to torture you for taking Terran away.

"The dream jumped forward again. You weren't tied to the tree anymore. I guess he had to take you down for the birth. You gave him a daughter. It sickened me to see him holding her… but it got worse. He left you on the ground. You were so weak… you couldn't do anything. You were just… waiting."

"_For what?"_

"Death, I guess. That's when we found you. It took us at least nine months. I mean, who knows, maybe you didn't get pregnant on the first try. It could have been years."

"_But you found me."_

"Dekker had already done what he wanted. He threw your daughter into the ground. She was already dead. He had killed her right after you gave birth. The last thing I saw you doing was try to reach her. You didn't make it. You died. In my arms, you died. I woke up… I started throwing things around. I had lost it. When you walked in I had no control. I'm so sorry, Emily."

Emily set her notebook down and pushed her chair away from the table. She got up and walked over to Mike. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she forced out.

Mike hugged her and tried not to cry.

Serena reached for the notepad and scribbled something down. Mike looked at the message.

"_You never stopped looking for her?"_

Mike shook his head, "What makes you think I would?"

Serena smiled slightly and started writing some more. Mike saw the message was long.

When she was finally done she set the notebook down on the table and got up. She walked over to Mike and Emily and kissed her sister's head while her hand slipped something into Mike's pocket. Then she left.

While still holding Emily with one arm, he reached into his pocket and felt what she had dropped. It was the ring. Mike smiled to himself and reached for the note.

"_You're not off the hook. If you make her cry again I'll do to you what I tried to do to Dekker. So you better take care of her. You better be the man I thought you were: the man who would search for her for years without giving up: the man who will love her and protect her no matter what._

"_If she trusts you, I'll trust you to. I'll give you another shot. You have my blessings to propose but only when the time is right. If you pop the question now she'll say no. She won't show it, but you have a lot of making up to do. I hope you're ready to work hard."_

Mike scrunched up the paper and tossed it in the trash. He wrapped both arms around Emily again and kissed the side of her head. He hugged her tight.

"I don't deserve this," he whispered to her.

"Let me be the judge of that," Emily answered back. Mike chuckled slightly and passed her her notebook.

"Don't hurt yourself," he told her. Then he lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen counter where he set her down. Emily watched as he started to search the drawers. She wrote something on her notebook.

"_What are you doing?"_

"I had a Valentine's Day gift for you," he said. He opened a drawer and reached to the very top shelf, high above what Emily could reach even with her stepping stool. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. As she opened it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"It's for our wedding," he told her, "I know it's really far off now. We're not even engaged and you're not ready… but one day, when we are."

Emily pulled out the contents of her envelope and frowned. It was just a picture of her farm. Mike chuckled.

"You remember the bet we made?" he asked her, "If I won, I told you we were going to have the wedding on a beach? You wanted your farm."

"You won," Emily said. Mike tapped her notebook. She scribbled down the rest of what she wanted to say, _"I didn't care where we got married."_

"I never wanted to get married on the beach," Mike smiled to her, "It was always going to be your farm. It will always be your farm. Months, years, decades, I'll wait."

"_It will happen one day."_

"I know," Mike nodded. He leaned in for a kiss. His heart soared when she kissed him back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Em."


End file.
